


Screw Toxic Masculinity

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [12]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anyways, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Biblical References, Boys Will Be Boys, Brothers, But the Harmless Definition that Involves Two Brain Cells Not Sexism, Clown mention, Eyeliner, Fluff, Gen, I discuss my pronouns, I dropped a sprinkle into my keyboard earlier it caused issues, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Makeup, Mentions of crying, Painted Nails Sequel? Uh Yes, Phil is Tommy Wil and Techno's dad, Religious References, TW:, Toxic Masculinity? Who's he never heard of him, Very Wholesome actually, Wilbur and Tommy are Bros I guess, Wilbur does Tommy's makeup that's it that's the fic, Wilbur seems to have some experience with crying eyeliner and mascara, Wiwbur Soot is a thing I guess, eyeshadow, fairly wholesome, it was from a poptart, it's for two sentences and in references to boys wearing makeup, listening to girl in red "girls" again for the twentieth time today, mentions of Toxic Masculinity, no beta we die like me on minecraft easy mode, soft, you might actually not be able to see it unless you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: Wilbur does his makeup. Then he helps Tommy do the same thing.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012464
Comments: 15
Kudos: 416





	Screw Toxic Masculinity

**Author's Note:**

> TWs in tags because there’s a biblical reference in here.  
> Also yo when I chat with y’all in comments I try to keep it as informal and friendly as possible, so like if you’re uncomfortable with that just let me know. We’re all weirdos here, and as long as you’re not a murderer or someone along those lines (includes racists, homophobes, etc. you all stay out of my works), we’re chill.  
> I have no idea if the creators would do this in real life, but honestly it doesn’t strike me as something they absolutely *wouldn’t* do. Besides, who cares? This is a fanfic, I’m writing this to test out character dynamics and because some characters I have semi-fleshed out for a story of my own (as in an actual book; hi, this is practice for my side hustle) happen to have similar relationship dynamics. As a result, this will be taken if any of the creators request it (however, as I do not have social media, one of you is probably going to have to link the posts to those statements) it to be.  
> Can be taken as a sequel to “Painted Nails”, because in my mind it is a sequel.  
> Anyways, I have My Chemical Romance in my ears, my nails are painted black, and my eyeliner turned out pretty well today, so let’s jump into this! [Please keep in mind this note is from like a day after Painted Nails was posted so none of this is true of me at the moment but hey might be true again one day]

For a few minutes, Tommy watched Wilbur from the doorway of the bathroom, fascinated.

Wilbur was in the middle of putting on eyeliner. Leaning close, hips braced against the bathroom corner, he was super close to the mirror and apparently way too comfortable with having something very nearly stabbing him in the eye. Tommy winced when Wilbur poked himself in the eye, but the other man hardly seemed fazed. Instead, he wrinkled his nose for a quick second, then went back to putting the liner on, a thin black line tracing around his upper eyelid and winging out in a line sort of…diagonal to the end of his eyebrow. _How is he_ doing _that?_ Tommy wondered, watching in a mesmerized way. Not creepy, like in the way of King David watching Bathsheba bathe, but more of in the way of Anna watching Elsa create snow in the first _Frozen_ movie.

After he finished up his eyeliner, Wilbur’s dark brown eyes flicked to meet Tommy’s in the mirror.

“Oh! Hey, sorry, I didn’t mean to—I didn’t mean to invade or anything, I just—” Stumbling over the answer, Tommy looked at the ground and then at him and then back. “I just…was really interested in what was going on?”

“Oh.” Wilbur glanced at himself in the mirror, tilted his head to the side. Then, he turned to Tommy, an odd look to his eyes. “Do you want me to do yours?”

Well, he may have been expecting a lot of reactions, but _that_ certainly wasn’t one of them.

“Wh-what?” Tommy asked, looking at him. Blinking a few times, he swallowed once. Wilbur, meanwhile, leaned a hip against the counter casually.

“Do you want me to do your makeup? Like…eyeliner, eyeshadow? I can do that kind of thing.” Wilbur offered, and Tommy stared at him for a few seconds. Blinking. Wilbur glanced from one side to the other and laughed nervously.

“You’d do that?” Tommy asked, and Wilbur nodded once. “O-okay. You don’t think anyone would be—mad, right?”

Wilbur’s eyes dropped slightly, expression flattening out into a deadpan look. “If anyone in the house is mad, then they better be getting mad at me first because I’ve been doing all this,” he gestured to some of the supplies on the counter, “for several years. Also, Phil bought it. And if anyone outside the house gets mad, who cares? Is it their face?”

“Uh…”

Wilbur grabbed both side of Tommy’s face, the little brush he’d been using to apply eyeliner with pressing against Tommy’s cheek. “Tommy, who’s face is it? Yours or theirs?”

“Mine?”

“Then you can do whatever you want. Do you want me to do your makeup or not?” Tommy nodded after a moment, and then Wilbur set his brush down. “Okay, then we’re not going to use some new brushes. Got a particular colour you like?”

“Uh…red?” Tommy asked, and Wilbur nodded before grabbing some more eyeshadows out. “Are you going to put that stuff by my eyes? I don’t want to get jabbed in the eyeball.”

Chuckling, Wilbur set an eyeshadow palette on the counter and then a few new packs of brushes. “We don’t have to do eyeliner if you don’t want to. I promise I’m better than what you saw a second ago. I don’t normally jab myself in the eye even when I’m incredibly sleep-deprived.” There was a soft smile crossing his face and then he continued looking through the makeup supplies. “Uh…eyeshadow, eyeliner, anything else you want?”

“Uhm…I don’t know. Are there different kinds of makeup?”

“Yeah. There’s a lot of different kinds of makeup. And different amounts that you can put on. Anything strike your fancy?” Wilbur asked, tilting his head. “Oh, and sit on the counter, it’ll be easier than you standing the whole time and this might take a while. I’ll be careful.”

“Why do you have all the new brushes, though?”

“It’s good to trade them out sometimes.”

“Oh.” A sudden splash of guilt filled Tommy’s chest. As he settled down on the counter, he looked at Wilbur and frowned nervously. “Wi-I’m not taking it from you, right?”

“What?” Wilbur glanced at him, pulled out a few mascara bottles. Eyebrows knitting together, he shook his head. “No. No, you’re—you’re fine, you’re perfectly fine. I had some extras and I need to go out and get more brushes anyways. We can go shopping later. Take Tubbo and Techno with us, have fun.”

Tommy cackled softly, and Wilbur straightened up finally. “So, just red?” Wilbur nodded, and Tommy blinked a few times before noticing the look on Wilbur’s eyelids. “Oh, that’s cool. What’s that?”

“This?” Wilbur gestured to his eyelids, and Tommy nodded. Smiling softly, Wilbur tilted his head and mused, “It’s called a smoky eye.” Pausing, he gestured at his eyelids and asked, “Do you want to do this?”

“I mean—sure?” Tommy mused, and Wilbur nodded sagely.

“Alright. Let’s work with this…” Trailing off, he looked over the palette and then nodded sagely a few times and then started brushing some dark scarlet onto the brush. “Okay, I also have a few eyeliner pencils I never used. Not a huge fan of them, I prefer using this.” He indicated the little brush sitting on the counter and then gently grabbed Tommy’s jaw. It didn’t have any sort of weirdness to it, Wilbur had done it constantly when they were younger, when Tommy and Tubbo were doing something stupid and had managed to get some scrapes and bruises and bumps. Instead of plasters covering markings, though, Wilbur was adding markings to Tommy’s face. Just…nice ones, this time. With makeup.

“Do I look pwetty, Wiwbur?” He asked, pitching his voice higher. Wilbur snorted and took the brush away.

“Don’t make me laugh I’m going to smear eyeshadow over your entire face.” Pausing, Wilbur added, “And it may not even be on accident.”

Gasping, Tommy said, “You wouldn’t dare!” Wilbur smiled in that big-brother way of his, stepped back to look at his work and pursed his lips. “Are you asking for a kiss? I’ll give you one on the cheek.”

“Tommy, quit it. I’m serious this time. I have the power to make you look like a clown.” Tommy swallowed nervously and Wilbur smiled softly. “Don’t worry, Toms, I won’t do anything like that.”

“Promise?” Wilbur paused, and then tipped his head from side to side. Since it was better than a no, Tommy started kicking his feet, trying very hard not to accidentally smack Wilbur while his older brother was doing his makeup.

It felt like forever before Wilbur finally finished and declared him a finished masterpiece. “Alright, don’t rub your eyes. At all. You’ll smear it everywhere and most of this is waterproof and trust me you do _not want to have waterproof eyeliner smeared down your face like you’re a 2010s protagonist crying.”_ Laughing, Tommy let himself off the counter. “And…turn around!” Tommy turned around and took in his expression. Part of him wanted to joke that he looked like a clown, but that’d be an insult to Wilbur’s makeup skills. He didn’t look bad by any means.

So, instead, he said in a very Tommy-like fashion, “I’m a pretty princess.”

Behind him, Wilbur face-palmed and sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you think that a few fics in one day is a big number for me, I have twenty working manuscript ideas that will turn into actual books, I wrote and published three books December 2018-November 2019, a 346-page book in thirty days, and I’ve written seventy High Hopes Low Rolls fanfics and most of that number comes from the first eleven or so days of September alone. That’s not meant to be a boast, that’s a statement of “this isn’t even close to burning me out”.  
> For anyone who enjoyed Techno’s statement of “bribling” last fic, it’s because Tubbo’s little bracelets (green for nonbinary, blue for masculine, pink for feminine pronouns because they’re recognisable colours) said they went by nonbinary/masculine pronouns so neither “sibling” nor “brother” quite worked so I just went with the obvious choice of “bribling”.  
> On the topic of pronouns, I personally use they/them and he/him pronouns, and Tubbo’s little bracelet thing is something I saw a long while ago as someone’s suggestion to show pronouns. Since my anxiety sometimes gets bad enough I can’t talk (usually when someone is lecturing me/debating something that makes me nervous; unfortunately I only realised that this might be a nonverbal thing within the past couple of weeks, so it’s been a problem that’s frustrated many a person), it’s actually something kind of useful—of course, I also have the ability to wear my own little pride flags using my gayclets, which are bracelets I got from a particular Christian camp we’ve gone to for a long while (RIP we’re not going this year so I can’t get the other colours unless I make a trip up there again one day).  
> Anyways, if this fic gets…I don’t know, ten kudos, I’ll let you guys suggest whether or not I should do the nonbinary, trans, or asexual flag at my graduation because I need some help there. By that, I mean I’m going to have the flag on my shoulders beneath my whole graduation gown thing so that I can reveal it when the time is right and I won’t get blamed for being attention seeking because it’s my graduation. Don’t ask but yes I’ve been called “attention-seeking” because apparently me being LGBTQ+ is too much for some people to handle or they’re suddenly disappointed in me. I think I’ve actually seen some people’s love for me die out in their eyes as I told them but you know what I don’t really care all that much anymore. On the topic of flags, are they supposed to be fairly thin and papery feeling with fabric? Like I’m not trying to spend too much on it I’m kind of expecting it to get destroyed through my own stupidity or through homophobia but like I just want to know if there are some good but cheap options out there.  
> Y’all are loved and appreciated and awesome and amazing and wonderful! Thank you for reading, I hope you have a lovely day, and I hope to see you in the next one!  
> (Hint for the next fic: I’ve been on like twelve different sort of hyperfixations. One of them, apparently, has been foxes for some reason, one is D&D, and the other is figuring out how to make *muffins* because yes I want to know so I can have them as good protein snacks when my blood sugar drops and I don’t want to pass out again)


End file.
